With the development of computer and network related technologies, more users communicate over networks and participate e-commerce transactions, e.g. selling/buying items, bidding on goods, or transferring money over networks, thus, the trust and reputation of the parties involved in e-commerce transactions have important impacts on the initiation and success of the e-commerce transactions.